Jennifer Nocturne
History 'Background' Jennifer ran away from home when she was only fourteen (2013) and joined a TV contest, never returning home. Later, Jennifer is turned into a mega film star. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Jennifer made her first appearance in Hero Time, where she was a rich and famous teenage actress playing in a vampire movie named "Darkfall". As she visited Bellwood, she was the target of a faked kidnapping organized by Carl Nesmith, as Captain Nemesis, in order to save her and raise his image in the media. After Ben interfered and stopped the kidnapping instead of Captain Nemesis, Jennifer revealed herself to be a big fan of him and kissed him on the lips in public. This was immediately called "the romance of the century" by the media, and Ben agreed to spend time with Jennifer, as according to her agent, this would be great for publicity. This event quickly caused Julie to become jealous, despite Ben's insistence that him and Jennifer were just friends and not dating. Julie's jealousy grew worse when Jennifer invited Ben to Captain Nemesis's party and came to take him in a golden helicopter. During a contest between Captain Nemesis and Ben, Jennifer was taken by Will Harangue as a guest correspondent to supervise the competition. Later, in an attempt to get his revenge on Ben, Captain Nemesis changed his name to Overlord, intercepted Jennifer's helicopter and kidnapped her. When Overlord forced Ben to rescue only Jennifer or Julie, Ben saved Julie as Goop, while Kevin and Gwen saved Jennifer. After Overlord was defeated by Water Hazard, Jennifer attempted to flirt with Kevin, but was quickly stopped by Gwen who threatened to "peel her like a grape". In Catch a Falling Star, Jennifer has gone to see Carl almost every day ever since he went to jail and helped him escape from prison. During her time with him, Jennifer had developed Stockholm Syndrome. She and Carl ran away together and changed their appearances, she cut and dyed her hair black, while Carl received plastic surgery on his face. Jennifer dreamed of starting a new life with Carl and living happily together, while he wanted to get revenge on Ben. She helped him break into Nemesis Corporation and activated a large robotic suit with which Carl intended to destroy Ben with. While it seemed that he was simply using her to get his revenge, Carl actually did care about Jennifer, as he took entire responsibility for his escape and actions so that she could remain free and outside of jail and able to get back together with him once he was let out. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Jennifer made her only Omniverse appearance in The Most Dangerous Game Show, where Charles Zenith teleported her to partake in his game show, The Most Delicious Game, vying for Ben's hand in marriage. Jennifer failed in the first round as she couldn't keep quiet in Hex's library, reading the title for a critical review of a movie she starred in aloud in horror. When Hex shushes her, she shushes him back before being teleported away by Zenith. Trivia *Even though she wasn't seen before Ultimate Alien, due to the time that's passed, Jennifer was 13 during the original series, 14 during the Omniverse flashbacks and 18 during Alien Force. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Residents of Earth Category:Residents of Bridgeman Trailer Park (Formerly) Category:13 year olds (Formerly; Unseen) Category:14 year olds (Formerly; Unseen) Category:18 year olds (Formerly; Unseen) Category:19 year olds Category:Actresses Category:Voiced by Tara Platt